Their Journey
by khirythekiwi
Summary: This story tells the journey of Jack and Janelle's relationship. But, something is really bothering Janelle, and that's Miz. She really doesn't know that she hurt the kid. Miz doesn't show it to her. So, let's see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

This story tells the journey of Jack and Janelle's relationship. But, something is really bothering Janelle, and that's Miz. She really doesn't know that she hurt the kid. Miz doesn't show it to her. So, let's see what happens.

* * *

"Well, hello my wonderful girlfriend, we must get ready for RAW tonight." Jack said as he was walking into Janelle's hotel room.

"Oooh, hello to my Swagger." Janelle says as she lends in for a kiss.

"Ahh, I love the sound of that." Jack says.

"Hehe, I thought you would. You're so adorable." Janelle said with a smile.

"Do you have a match tonight against anyone?" Jack said.

"Yeah, against Maryse tonight. Why? Janelle asked.

"Ohh nothing, just wondering. I hope you win your match tonight babe." Jack said.

"Ohh, thanks. I'll be wearing your favorite attire, my black leathered one!" Janelle said.

**As Jack was going to to say something, he hears a knock at the door. **

"Nellie, you go get ready, I go the door." Jack says. He opens the door and it's Cody.

"Oh hey, what's up man?" Jack says.

"Oh, Jack, I'm good man, what you been up to? Cody said.

"Nothing really, getting ready to head to RAW with Janelle, you?" Jack said.

"Janelle? Wait, you 2 are dating?" Cody said not surprised at all.

"Yeah, I love that girl." Jack said.

"Oh bro, congrats. I'm happy for you." Cody said whiling doing the man hug with Jack.

**Now, Janelle was putting her make-up in the restroom while Cody and Jack were talking, she notices that she really hasn't talked to Miz and felt kinda bad about not talking to him, so she decided to call him.**

"Hmmm, he isn't picking up my calls. I wonder why. Did I do something to him? I know I didn't." She then beings to think really hard and she then looks at herself and walks out the door and look at Jack. She then notices what the problem is.

"Oh god, I hope this isn't because me and Jack are dating. If he liked me, he would had told me liked Jake did. No no no, I don't think so, Miz would had kept it to himself, he doesn't really like telling things. Ugh, hopefully he'll talk to me tonight at RAW." As Janelle says to herself.

"Jack, let's go, oh hello Cody" Janelle says as she goes to hug Cody.

"Hey Janelle, you look stunning as always." Cody said.

"Why thank you Cody. Jack, we gotta go. See you later Cody." Janelle said.

"Alright, bye you 2." Cody said.

* * *

**As her and Jack arrive at RAW in Los Angeles, Janelle was really getting shaking and nervous to walk into arena. She went into the locker room to drop her bags. As she walks out the door, she is approached by Miz. There's awkwardness between the 2.**

"Umm, hey, Miz." Janelle says nervously.

"Hii Janelle, you're the person I've been wanting to talk to." Miz said confidently.

"Same here...are you mad at me? You really haven't been anwsering my calls like you usually doo." Janelle says with confusion.

"Janelle, come on now. You should know already. If you don't know that the problem then that's just..." Miz is cut off by Janelle.

"What? Is this because me and Jack are dating now Miz?" Janelle said. Miz looks at her..

"I knew it...Miz, why didn't you come talk to me?" Janelle says.

"...because when I look at you, I think about Jack. And, I couldn't tell you because I thought you knew already." Miz says.

"Well, I didn't Miz and..." Janelle says but Miz cuts her off.

"I really can't talk right now, I've got a match to get ready. Bye." Miz says and walks away.

**Janelle heads back to the girls' locker room and thinks to herself.**

"Wow, he did like me and I paid NO ATTENTION to him. I really did hurt him. I was paying too much attention to Jack. I feel horrible. I can't beat myself up right now, I've got the WWE Universe to entertain tonight but the guilt will be with me in the ring...gosh, I wished I could had..."

* * *

**Wow. Intense. Miz liked her all along but she paid no attention to him, she really did hurt him. What should she do?**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Janelle loses her match to Maryse. She wasn't really ready for the match because the talk she had with Miz before the match. She lost it and was just thinking about it while in her match. She's in the locker room just thinking, Jack walks into the locker room.**

**

* * *

**

"Babe, you alright? You seemed to be just out of it tonight in your match." Jack said.

"I'm fine, I just wasn't myself tonight I guess." Janelle said.

"I guess so, are you sure you're okay Nellie? Jack said curiously.

"Jack, I'm fine. Just got wait outside until I get dressed. I'll be out in a few." Janelle said. She wasn't really happy with herself so she began to throw stuff around. Eve walks in the locker room and sees that it's a mess.

"Woah, what happened in here? Janelle, you seem depressed, you alright?" Eve said while putting her hand on Janelle's shoulders.

"No Eve, I'm not fine." Janelle said.

"What's the problem? You know I'm here for you if you need to vent something out." Eve said.

"I hurt the person really bad. He didn't tell me that he liked me and now, he's giving me the silent treatment. I paid no attention to him, and I feel so fucking crappy about it. I just lost a friend." Janelle said.

"Well, who's the person.?" Eve asked.

"I really don't wanna talk about it Eve, I'm sorry." Janelle said. She gets dressed, grabs her bags and goes look for Jack.

"Ooh, you're ready? Jack said.

"Yeah, can we please leave now?" Jack said. He didn't understand why Janelle was acting so wierd. They head to the car and leave the arena.

"Hey Cody, do you know what's up with Janelle?" Eve said.

"No, I was going to ask you do you know what's up with Miz." Cody said.

"I have no idea, those 2 have been acting wierd all of a sudden." Eve said.

"I know, have you tried talking to Miz?" Eve said.

"Thousands of times, he'll just stay quiet. I can't break nothing into him." Cody said.

"Well, I'll go see what's up with him." Eve said. Eve went around backstage looking for Miz, she founded him sitting on a table with his head looking at the floor.

"Hey Mizzy, what's up?" Eve said.

"Eve...I'm really not in the mood right now, what do you want to talk about?" Miz said with a angry voice.

"What's up with you? You're not yourself. You've been walking around here all depressed about something." Eve said with concern.

"Eve...I'm just having problems okay. I really don't wanna have to talk about right noq. I need to focus on beating Orton tonight, okay? But, I thank you for checking up on me. At least, I have friends who care. Well, see you later." Miz said as he walked away from the table and walked his way to the entrance ramp."

* * *

**Janelle and Jack arrive back at the hotel and Janelle just storms up to her room. Jack doesn't want to borther her so he let her have her space and just waited for her to call. **

"Yo Jack, how you doing?" Cody said as Jack opened his hotel room door.

"Oh, Cody, what's up man?" Jack said as he let Cody win.

"Nothing much, Miz and Janelle have really been acting wierd all of a sudden." Cody said.

"I know man, I don't know what's up with my babe but I'll let her have her space. Don't wanna pressure her into telling me anything." Jack said.

"Best thing to do. Miz has been just, out of it. He hasn't really been talking to me as he usually does. Alex said he hasn't really been talking to anyone." Cody said.

"Oh really. I'm thinking it's something between them 2. I know it is, doesn't that sound just about right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it does. Somethiing happened within them. I suggest we both stay out of it." Cody said.

"I agree. I'll let her have her space. Don't worry." Jack said.

* * *

**Janelle is up in her hotel room, mad at herself. She really didn't want to talk anyone. RAW is then over and she awaits for Miz at his hotel room. Miz arrives and is shocked to see Janelle there.**

"Miz, you may not wanna see me but we need to talk." Janelle said.

"Yeah, you're right, I don't wanna see you..." Miz said.

"Mike, stop, we've got talk, let me in." Janelle said.

"Fine, come in.' Miz said.

"Why aren't you talking to me about this? This awkwardness between us 2...people are wondering Miz." Janelle said with confusion.

"Yeah, I know. Eve came talking to me...and shouldn't you already know? I'm not going to tell you again Janelle." Miz said with angry.

"Wow, I've never seen you get that angry with me, you were all nice and lovie bubie with me. What happened to that Miz? This is all because me and Jack are dating, you're making me feel no happy in the relationship already Miz. Why can't you just be happy for me?

"I'm not happy for you Janelle because I wished it was me and not him...it just disgustes me because he's with you. I thought you knew I liked you, he's only known you for a couple of days and you already love him. I just feel like he's going to crush you...break you...hurt you." Miz said.

"What do you mean by crush me...break me...and hurt me? Janelle said.

"You figure it out. I'm not going to tell you." Miz said. Miz tried walking away but Janelle grabbed him and kissed him.

"What the hell was that for?" Miz said surprised.

"For telling me, I had no fucking clue. I wish you could had told me earlier." Janelle said grining a bit. They stare at each other for awhile.

"I'm sorry for being the jackass." Miz said.

"Oh, no. It was my fault. Thank you for letting me talk to you about it." Janelle said.

"Well, I couldn't have the grudge against you, well, I'm heading to bed. Night." Miz said.

"Night Mike" Janelle said as she walked out the door. Janelle heads back up to her room.

"Okay, well, I'm glad we're talking about, but what did he mean by crush me...break me...hurt me.? That stays in question. Oh well, I'm happy."

* * *

**Awww, Mizzy isn't mad anymore but he warned Janelle about Jack? **

**What did he mean by that?**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, it's a 9 month time period after Jack and Janelle been dating. Miz and Janelle have gotten close and have been really good friends. Since Alex has been busy with wrestling and everything, she has Miz to be there. Jack then begans to think about it, he calls Cody over to have a talk about it.**

**

* * *

**

"Yo Cody, thanks for coming man." Jack said opening the door and letting Cody in.

"No problem man, what's the issue?" Cody said as he walked in.

"Dude, it's Janelle and Miz. These 2 have been spending so much time together, it's like she has none for her own boyfriend. I think I let her have too much space. I don't understand." Jack said.

"Woah, I don't either man." Cody said. But, Cody knows why, he knows the reason why they've been hanging out so much. He promised Janelle and Miz he wouldn't tell Jack. And a promise to Cody, is a promise.

"Cody, if you know what's going, tell me alright?" Jack said.

"I don't know anything man, I'm sorry." Cody said.

"You don't know NOTHING, not a little thing?" Jack asked.

"Nope, Miz would never tell me. I guess he doesn't trust me" Cody giggled. Cody phone rang and it was Miz. He told Jack he'll talk to him later, he had to take the call outside.

"Hey Cody, where are you?" Miz asked.

"I'm down at Jack's room, why?" Cody said.

"Oooh, me and Janelle are looking for you. We just got back from having lunch." Miz said.

"Alright, I gotta talk to you 2 but you guys won't be happy about it." Cody said.

"What? Okay." Miz said surpised. Cody gets upstairs and quicky brings Janelle and Miz into his room.

"You guys, Jack is starting to wonder. I can't keep this up, just tell him already. I think he's going to figure it out sooner or later. I just can't anymore. Jack's my friend and to keep this from him is WAY TOO HARD." Cody said.

"Dude, what's there to tell him? I'm really good friend with Miz and I should be able to hang with him." Janelle said.

"Yeah, you have the freedom to hang with him but Jack thinks he's letting you have too much freedom with Miz." Cody said. They didn't notice or hear Jack's footsteps because they were all talking so loud, Jack comes in the door.

"Oooh lookie here, what's going on here?" Jack asked.

"Oh, it's Jack..." Miz said.

"Miz, I demand that you tell me why you're spending so much time with my girlfriend." Jack said as he pushed Miz.

"Oh, Jack, I'm protecting her, from your dumbass. I don't want her to get hurt..." Miz said.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about hurt Miz?" Janelle asked.

"Oh, you didn't tell her? Huh Jack?" Miz said.

"Tell me what Jack? What are you keeping from me?" Janelle said. There was awkward silence in the room for 2 mins.

"Janelle, as of right now, I'm dating you...and someone else..." Jack said.

"WHAT THE FUCK JACK? You're kidding right?" Janelle said.

"No...I'm not kidding. You were spending so much time with Miz, you just weren't in my mind anymore." Jack said.

"Oh how nice Jack...I seriously can't look at you right now. So, that's why you ment by crush me...break me...and hurt me Miz. Good fucking bye Jack. Janelle said as she ran out the door.

"Nice one Jack, you freakin idiot...Janelle, wait!" Miz said as her ran after Janelle.

"You didn't have to hurt her like that bro..." Cody said as he walked out the door. Jack is extremely pissed off at himself but even more pissed off at Miz. He walks out the door and just heads up to his room to think.

"FUCK, I didn't mean to hurt her like that. Why did I have to break her like that. I feel so stupid right now." Jack said to himself. He couldn't handle it anymore so he just headed to bed.

"Janelle, wait up!" Miz yelled down the hall. They get to her room and Janelle has tears in her eyes.

"So, that's what you meant, huh Miz? I can't believe it, but, what hurts me the most is that I don't know the other girl he's dating." Janelle said with tears coming from her eyes.

"Nellie, I'm sorry that you were hurt like that. I didn't expect him to say it out loud with me and Cody in the room. But yes, that's what I meant. I overheard Jack telling Cody about it and Cody wasn't too happy about it. Cody really didn't want to tell you, he wanted Jack to come out and say it to you." Miz said.

"Really? Wow, you guys do really care about me..." Janelle said as she wipped the tears from her eyes. They did noticed that Cody was standing at the door.

"Yep Janelle, we care about you. We're always here for you. Now, I hate to see you sad, can you put a smile on your face, please?" Cody said as he giggled.

"Thanks you guys, I love you." Janelle said.

"No problem." As both Cody and Miz said.

"But wait, this is my question, who the hell is he dating?" Janelle asked.

"Oh gosh...Janelle, I really don't think you wanna know who he's dating.." Cody said. He saw how despreated Janelle looked to know.

"Yeah Cody, who is he dating?" Miz asked.

"...he's dating Alyssa, Janelle's bestfriend back at home." Cody said. Janelle was pissed, Miz looked confused. Jack and Alyssa were friends because Janelle introduced them to each other. Since Miz and Janelle were spending so much time together, Jack kept in contact with Alyssa.

"Are you kidding me? Alyssa...wow, can't believe it right now." Janelle said with a surpised face.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't want to tell you..." Cody is cut off by Janelle.

"It's fine Cody, at least you told me. I have 2 friends who actually care for me, I can careless for her now." Janelle said with a smile.

"You're not upset about this?" Miz asked.

"Nope, I'm happy that I got the truth. Haaa, well, I gotta get some sleep. Don't worry, I won't be crying in my room all night." Janelle said. Cody and Miz said goodnight and walked out the room.

"I don't understand Cody, how is she not mad about this situation? I mean, it's her bestfriend back at home that he's dating." Miz said.

"Honestly, I just think she's happy with the truth Miz, we should too." Cody said.

"Yeah, I think so too." Miz said.

* * *

**It's the next morning. Janelle is really curious to see if Alyssa will tell her the truth about her and Jack dating, even though she knows already. So, she deicded to call her. **

"Helloo...Alyssa, you there?" Janelle said.

"HEY JANELLE, wow, we haven't talked in months I see. How are you bestie?" Alyssa said.

"I'm wonderful, how about you?" Janelle said.

"I'm happy, loving life. This weird, you're calling me right now. Aren't you usually busy in the mornings?" Alyssa asked.

"Um, yeah. But, I got a serious question. And if you were my bestfriend, you'll tell me the truth right. Alyssa, are you dating Jack?" Janelle said. There was silence on the phone for about 1 min.

"...yes Janelle, I am dating him." Alyssa said. Janelle clicked off the phone. She was happy that she got the truth but was hurt because it was her friend. She really didn't want to bring herself down so, she headed down to Miz's room to cheer herself up.

"HELLLOOOOO MIZ." Janelle said with smile on her face as she walked in.

"Hey Nellie, you feeling better this morning?" Miz asked.

"BETTER than EVER. I can careless about him now, and besides, Alyssa told me the truth this morning so, it's all good." Janelle said as she sat on the bed.

"Oh, that's good then. Glad you're fine with the whole thing." Miz said.

"He's out of my life and I have no feelings for him anymore. I hope those 2 live in hell." Janelle said with laughter.

"Haaaaha, you're aborable." Miz said.

"So are you, well, no, you're handsome." Janelle said.

"Aw, thanks." Miz said as we went to go over and hug Janelle.

"Well, we got a plane to catch don't we?" Janelle said.

"Yes we do, New York, here we come!" Miz said.

* * *

**A whole new start for Janelle I seeee. **

**Looks like her and Miz are better off together right?**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEE! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**After the flight, it's around 4:30am, Janelle is in her room, alone crying her eyes out.**

"I promised Miz that I won't cry but, why did Jack to that to me? I...I just don't understand. I basically gave my life and heart to that kid and he does that shit to me. I can't sit up here and cry about it...I need my sleep, show tomorrow..."

**It's the morning, Janelle wakes up to a knock at her door and it was Miz.**

"Goood morning lovely duckling." Miz said.

"Ha, what's up Miz?" Janelle said.

"Nellie, why are your eyes red? You were crying? Weren't you...?" Miz said.

"Yes, I was. I'm sorry, I had to let it out...I'm still in disbelieve." Janelle said.

"I'm sorry, that idiot hurt you. I mean, come on, your bestfriend Alyssa, he lost a wonderful, pretty and amazing girl." Miz said as he went over to hug her.

"Thanks Mizzy, seriously, thank you. Thanks for being there.." Janelle said.

"No problem Janelle, anything you need, I'll be there." Miz said.

"Well, I need you to do a favor..." Janelle said.

"What's the favor?" Miz said.

"Beat the the hell out of Jack tonight. I want to see him suffer, like he made me do. I'm begging that you do it...hurt him, really bad." Janelle said.

"Oh, that's what you want me to do? Well, you got it." Miz said with happiness.

"Thank you. Gotta go work out, meet you at the arena." Janelle said.

"Alright then, later." Miz said as he walked out the door.

**It's RAW later on that night. It was Miz vs Jack as the main event. Jack, for some reason was full of rage. Jack was so mad, we wanted weapons involved, so, the match ended up being No DQ match. Jack used chairs, ladders, kendo sticks and to top it off, he threw Miz through a table. Jack won the match. He grabs the mic and speaks to the WWE Universe.**

"See everyone, what I did tonight, it's just the start of it. I'm not done just yet. You're seeing a totally different side of Jack Swagger. Prepare to explore this new side of me." Jack says to the WWE Universe." Then, he walks up the ramp with a smirk on his face while looking back at Miz. Miz is still down, he looks unconcious. Janelle is backstage as she sees the medical assitence go into the ring and check out Miz.

"Holy crap, he took it to the next level. He's taking all his angry out on Miz...because Miz made him look like a jerkoff in front of me. What happens if he...goes after me next? I don't know, I need to go out there and check on Miz." Janelle runs out to the ring, and heads out to the hospital with him. They end up at the hospital and Miz soon begans to talk.

"Janelle...I'm sorry. Jack just really took out all his anger on me, but, next week, I'll prove to him that he is messing with the wrong guy." Miz said.

"Dude...I think he's done with you, I think I'm next...like seriously, did you see what he did to you tonight. He _killed_ you tonight in that match Miz. He put you in the damn hospital." Janelle said.

"Nellie, you aren't next. Come on now, I wouldn't let him get you, you know that." Miz said.

"It can be unexpected you know, seriously, I've never seen him like this before. I must had hurt him really bad Miz." Janelle said.

"Why would you care? He has Alyssa to be there for him, remember, he's dating your bestfriend from home Janelle, just process that into your head. Your _**bestfriend from home.**_" Miz said.

"Yes, it's been processed since I heard the news. I could care less about them, I'm just worried that I might end up getting hurt, put in severe pain, like he did to you tonight." Janelle said all worried.

"Janelle, you won't get hurt. I'll be there to protect you, even if it means being put into severe pain again." Miz said as he put his hand on Janelle's face.

"I believe you, don't let me down." Janelle said. Miz wasn't going to be released from the hospital until tomorrow, so Janelle stayed over night.

**The next morning, Miz is released from the hospital. Janelle still thinks about what might happen to her. She drives her and Miz back to the hotel. They head up to the room, Cody is there.**

"Saw Jack's little rampage Miz. Dude, he went off last night. Heard you were sent to the hospital, hope everything's okay." Cody said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll get him back, he won't see it comng though, next week, I gotta him." Miz said.

"Janelle, why the worried face?" Cody said.

"It's Jack Cody, I'm thinking he's coming after me, you know what he said last night, I'm just so freaking out right now." Janelle said.

"Honestly, you know Jack's my friend, I don't know what to say about that Janelle." Cody said.

"Oh yeah, thanks for helping me Cody...ugh, I gotta take care of Miz. Speak with you tomorrow." Janelle said.

"Alright then, see you 2 later." Cody said as he walked out that door.

"I'll be fine, you just got upstairs and get some sleep." Miz said.

"No, I'm staying down here with you, I can't risk you getting hurt again..."Janelle said.

"Okay, that's fine with me." Miz said. Janelle stayed for the night, up all night worried about things. Then, she gets a call from Alyssa.

"Alyssa, why in the hell are you calling me for?" Janelle said.

"Oh, this will be my last call to you anyways but, just telling you that there's going to be a new WWE Diva who will destorying you, just wait until next week...just letting you know." Alyssa said. Then she clicks.

"Wait, whaat? A new WWE Diva? Destroying me next week? Janelle said.

* * *

DONE! WOAH.

A new WWE Diva after Janelle?

Oooooh, who can it be! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating this story, I didn't want to delete it because I actually liked this story. I've gotten back into writing this story again, please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Janelle was woking up by her ringtone, but she then notices it was an alarm. She looked around and notice that she wasn't in her room, but she realized that she fell asleep on Miz's couch. She wanted to go back to sleep but her body was used to waking up so early so she stayed up and typed some things on her computer.

"Morning Janelle. There's breakfast in the kitchen if you want some. It's eggs, sasauge, bacon and Honey Nut Cherrios. Just tell me if you need anything, I'll just be typing on my computer." Miz said as he smiled at Janelle.

"Why thank you Miz. I'm a bit hungry so I might just go eat that, ha." Janelle said. Miz walked to his bed and sat there, he saw the beauty of Janelle. In a tank top and basketball shorts, he couldn't stop staring, she was so gorgeous in her eyes. He was angry to see such a wonderful women like her be hurt by some total jackass. Janelle ate her breakfast and was pretty was silent for about 20 mins so Miz decided to break it.

"Did you like the breakfast Janelle?" Miz said.

"Yes it was. For someone like you, you cook really good Miz. Thanks again for letting me stay here." Janelle said as she smiled.

"Ah, no problem Janelle. Anything you need, I'm here for you. Got it?" Miz said.

"I got it, what are you typing over there?" Janelle asked.

"Oh nothing, I usually write stories to get things off my mind or help pass time." Miz said.

"Oh, I see, do you mind if I read it?" Janelle asked.

"No, go right ahead." Miz said smiling. Janelle read the 2 1/2 story Miz was writing about. She was amazed by how good it was. She was smiling and laughing while reading. Miz looked at her and smiled, it made him feel good inside. Janelle was in a better mood after what happened last night.

"Wow, the story is amazing. You sure are a clown in my eyes, haha! But really, I loved the story, don't give up on it. And you know what you should do with this? You should publish it. I bet it would get a great amount of reviews Miz."

"Glad you liked it and I'll think about. Most likely though." Miz said as he smiled at Janelle. Janelle caught Miz's eyes, she stared at them for a good 10 mins, they just laughed and smiled at each other.

"Wow, your eyes. They're like a beautiful clear waterfall Miz, they're gorgeous." Janelle said.

"Why thank you, your blueish, grayish eyes are gorgeous as well." Miz said.

"Aw, thank you Miz." Janelle said.

"I really shouldn't say this but, you make me nervous so excuse me if I can't keep a conversation." Miz said.

"Nervous? Why nervous? You've known me for awhile now Miz. You shouldn't be nervous! And trust me, I can never keep a convo, I suck at them." Janelle said.

"Well, that made me a whole lot better." Miz laughed. They talked for a good 2 hours, Janelle then hears her Blackberry vibrate. It's a text message from Jack.

"_Well well well, hello Janelle. Just checking up on your little boyfriend. Is he okay from the attack I gave him last night? I hope he doesn't a have concussion. Oh wait, he has one already. Janelle, words can't explain how good that felt to do that to him. You don't deserve to be with anyone like me. Well, I'll leave it there. Goodbye Janelle." _- Jack. Janelle wasn't too surprised by the text message, it was everything she knew he would say. She was still mad at the fact that he was dating her bestfriend, but, that's not the only problem, he did it behind her back. She was trying to get over it but, inside, it still hurt her a lot.

"Oh god, Jack just knows how to ruin a person's day." Janelle said.

"Text message from him? Janelle, he's doing this because he knows that it bothers you. He's trying to hurt ou even more than you are. If he loved you, he would had never done what he did to you, and your bestfriend, she backstabbed you, that proves that she isn't a good friend. Sure, you trusted her but it's time to let go of her, they're not worth your time Janelle, like seriously. They're just doing this to piss you off and get to your boiling point. I can't let that happen and it won't. Look, why won't we just take a drive somewhere to get your mind off of it?" Miz said.

"A drive would be nice and thank you Miz. I should understand that they're doing this on purpose." Janelle said.

"Alright then, let's go." Miz said. They got into the rental car that had. At the time, they were in San Diego for the following RAW so they decided to go to the beach. They had a blast, they were catching up, took pictures, sighed some autographs for fans, they overall had a great day. Janelle forgot everything that was said in the text message, she didn't care anymore, that made Miz feel good. They came out of the water and sat in the tent they had set up on the sand.

"Thank you so much for taking me here Miz. The sunset, it's beautiful." Janelle said.

"No problem Janelle and yes, it is." Miz said. They stared into each other eyes. Miz brushed back a strain of hair that was covering Janelle's face, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Janelle was happy that it happened. She laughed at the fact that it was true, but happy inside.

"You're such a giggly person, I find that extremely adorable." Miz said.

"And you're such a gentlemen, I find that extremely adorable." Janelle said. They both laughed and then realized that it was getting pretty late. They packed everything up, put it back in the car and heading back to the hotel. Janelle decided to make dinner, since he made the breakfast and it wasn't all that bad.

"What would you like to eat? I'm like, the cooking master." Janelle said.

"Oh really? I'll test that. Can you make Lasanga?" Miz said.

"Of course, how can I not make my favorite food of all time?" Janelle said. She grabs the materials and everything she needs. It took her a good 30 mins to finish it, it used to take her like an hour but she's gotten better at making it. She cuts pieces for both her and Miz. Miz was surprised at how good it tasted.

"Holy crap, this is really good Nellie! I'm in love with it! Who taught you to make it like this?" Miz said.

"My grandma, she was the best cook ever in my eyes. I knew how to make the food at only 13, it wasn't as good but I was getting there. I loved her food so much, you don't even know. She gave me a book of her recieps when I went to the hospital to visit her, it has everything she ever made. And now, I know all the recieps by heart." Janelle said smiling.

"That's wonderful Janelle. Is cooking one of your talents?" Miz asked.

"Not just that, I'm also a dancer." Janelle said.

"That's cool. Show me some of your moves." Miz said. Janelle puts on some music and begins to dance, Miz wanted to make her laugh so he battled her to a dance off, Miz wasn't very good at dancing but he tried. He was dancing so funny and crazy that Janelle was on the floor laughing. He picked her up and she continued to danced. He was amazed, it was like, her hidden talent that he didn't know about.

"Geez Miz, you do know how to end a perfect day." Janelle said.

"That's what I do Janelle! Make people's day, and beat up people for a living, haha!" Miz said.

"So do I! We've had a pretty long day, I'mma go head to bed, thanks for everything again." Janelle said as she gave him a kiss on the lips. As she walked away, Miz says something.

"Wait, Janelle..." Miz said. He pulls her back into another kiss, this time it was longer than the last one. It lasted about 2 mins. They pulled away from each other and smiled.

"Goodnight Miz." Janelle said.

"Night Nellie." Miz said.

* * *

Chapter done! All this heat between Miz and Janelle. Hm, I wonder what will happen next week on RAW with the new Diva. Please review.


End file.
